


The Ones We Wanted

by betweenthepines



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Compulsion, F/M, Guilt, Kissing, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthepines/pseuds/betweenthepines
Summary: Elena's feelings for Damon have been growing, while her feelings for Stephen are dwindling. When Katherine is shows up back in town, can they form a plan that will get each of them the brother they desire?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 13





	The Ones We Wanted

The first time we kissed, it wasn't an accident. I'll admit, I was a little surprised at the timing, but I had been dreaming about that moment for weeks. For this to work, I knew it had to be this way. We would lead a double life and so would they; they just wouldn't know it.

  
We were on the porch and he was telling me goodnight. I could see it in his eyes. Those bright blue eyes shuddered with something deeper. The way he loves me is so different than Stefan. It's hot and all encompassing. It's also selfish, in a way Stephen could never be. It consumes everything he is and yet he spends so much time trying to pretend he doesn't care. He's afraid. That can't last forever.  


  
He took my head in his hands and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him back with all the passion that had been boiling under the surface. I had pined for him, longed for him in secret and in that moment, I had everything I ever wanted. It would have been a perfect night if Jenna hadn't walked in, or rather, out on us. It could never be easy. But the way he looked at me afterwards, no shame only love and lust mixing in his expression. He was confused and yet he was elated. I only wished we hadn't been caught or I'd have told him that night.

We had come up with the plan a few weeks prior. Katherine was back in town and at first I despised her. I had started to have feelings for Damon as we spent more and more time together but I hadn't yet decided what to do about them. I liked Stephen, don't get me wrong. But we didn't have the fire that I felt with Damon. The sparks, the gravity. We weren't meant to be, but I couldn't bare to break his heart. I was all he had tethering him to his humanity.

  
“Katherine.” I practically spat her name out as it left my lips.

  
“Elena, fancy meeting you here. Mind if I come in?” She smirked and stepped into the boarding house.

  
“What do you want?” I stepped out of her way as she waltzed down the hallway, clearly listening for something.

  
“Stephen's not here.” She sounded a little downtrodden, although only for a moment. “But neither is Damon.” She turned back to me, a wicked look on her face.  
I backed up until I was pressed against the wall.

“What do you want,” I repeated, trying my best to keep my voice steady. Katherine was bad news, she left a trail of destruction and dead bodies in her wake wherever she went. I would be stupid to not be a little frightened of her. She arched an eyebrow and moved towards me until our faces were almost touching.

  
“You know what I want. What I've always wanted. Stephen.”

  
“Stephen loves me, he's done with you. How could you think he would love you after what you did to him. You ruined his life.” I steadied my shaking hands against the wall and clenched my jaw, trying to look resolved.

  
“Oh come on Elena, don't think this is the first thing I did when I got back to Mystic Falls.” She reached out and lifted my jaw with one finger, forcing our eyes to meet. “I see how you look at Damon. And why shouldn't you. I loved both of them too.”

  
I tried to push her away but she wouldn't budge. Damn vampires and their supernatural strength. I settled for meeting her gaze with defiance.

  
“I love Stephen, and only Stephen.” I meant to sound more self assured than I did.

  
She smiled at this and traced her hand down my neck to my necklace. In one swift motion she had pulled it from my neck and held it up next to my head.  
“I'm not so sure. Let's see how you really feel.” Her eyes locked with mine and before I could protest I felt myself becoming calm, opening up to whatever she had to say and hanging on every word.

  
“Which brother do you love?”

  
“Both,” I said without hesitation. This only made her seem more satisfied.

  
“But which do you love more?” she questioned, genuine curiosity on her face.

  
“Damon. It'll always be Damon.”

  
She broke the stare a moment later seeming rather pleased with herself.

  
“You're a terrible liar, Elena,” she laughed as she stepped back. I stared at the floor, horrified by what I had just been forced to reveal. My only saving grace was that neither brother was around to hear it.

  
“Why don't we have a drink? You look a little shaken up,” Kathrine said, stepping out of the hallway and heading for Damon's liquor supply. I was still sorting through what I had just said to her, to myself really, so I followed. I could use a drink and until I found out what she was planning, I couldn't let her out of my sight. I took the glass of whiskey and took a big gulp, erupting into coughing as I inhaled part of it. Kathrine rolled her eyes and sunk onto the couch with her own glass.

  
“So where does this leave us,” I said finally, looking up from the glass in my hand.

  
“There's a couple of options. I could compel you. Take away your guilt for wanting to leave Stephen for his brother. I'd get what I want and you'd be free to hang around the brother I'm less fond of.”  
I shook my head.

“No compulsion for this. You can't compel people to love.” I was angry. I felt used and vulnerable but also a little liberated. This secret had been bubbling under the surface for months and now that it was out I could finally decide what to do about it.

  
“I never compelled them to love me, you know. I merely made them forget the less appealing parts of dating a vampire.” She sat forward on the couch and gave a knowing look. “But Damon, he was the one who didn't need my compulsion. He had no guilt about what he felt. He was never conflicted about his love for me. Too bad he's no longer the brother I desire.” She shrugged and took a swig out of her glass.

  
The silence hung between us as I thought about what she said. Even as the thought occurred to me, I felt guilty for thinking it. But here I was, drinking with my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, discussing my love for his brother. If there was anytime to let my darker side show, this was it.

  
“What if, I didn't have to choose to break Stephen's heart. What if we can both get what we want and nobody gets hurt?” Katherine looked intrigued. She raised an eyebrow, gesturing me to continue.

“Well, we look exactly alike. And Stephen loved you before. What if we, sort of, switched places.” Katherine stared intensely for a moment before breaking into laughter.

  
“You want to try and fool them? Elena, you're human and I'm not. It won't be long before that becomes obvious.”

  
“It wouldn't have to be forever, only until Stephen can admit to himself that he still has feelings for you.” I ran my fingers through my hair. “It's worth a shot.”

  
The tension in the room was thick as we stared back and forth. In one quick movement, Kathrine was standing in front of me again. She held out her hand and I started a little. She smirked, clearly enjoying our power struggle. Tentatively, I reached out and shook her hand. When I pulled mine back, I was grasping the necklace.

  
“Let's talk plans,” she said, pouring herself another drink.


End file.
